Venganza no tan dulce
by Axel Black
Summary: Secuela de "MI MEJOR AMIGA TIENE NOVIO" Jake en venganza de que Bella ahora este con Cullen el decide iniciar una relacion con Monica, pero que pasa cuando se lo cuenta a Bella
1. No existe la venganza dulce

**Basada en otro hecho real, siendo secuela de "MI MEJOR AMIGA TIENE NOVIO", Jake cobra venganza haciendose novio de su otra mejor amiga, solo lean descubran el embrollo en que se mete Black.**

* * *

><p>Personajes que suelen aparecer en la historia...los primeros tres son principales los demas son secundarios, algunos no tanto...<p>

Jacob Black = es el tipico chico enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Bella Swan = una chica con aspecto de intelectual porque usa anteojos.

Mónica Kent = una chica linda, inteligente que usa anteojos.

Ivonne Kent = hermana de Mónica.

Edward Cullen = el tipico niño rico, hijo de papi. Al que todos odian.

Alice Swan = hermana menor de Bella y complice de Jake.

Oliver = novio de Alice y mejor amigo de Jake.

Albert = baterista de la banda donde toca Jake.

Oscar = toca el bajo en la banda.

La Profesora Angela Sullivan = tia de las Swan (Alice y Bella) y profesora tanto de Jake como de Bella.

Marc = compañero de Jake y amigo de Bella.

Christopher = Ex de Bella, se acerco a ella para darle celos a Tanya la mejor amiga de Bella.

Ernesto = amigo de Marc.

Jonathan = compañero de Bella.

Rosalie= la tipica chica guapa que trae babeando a media escuela.

Jordan = el idiota que inicia una "relacion" con Rosse.

Tomhas = medio hermano de Jake (Jacob es adoptado).

Rebbeca = abuela de Jake y Tomhas.

Marie = tia de Jake y Tomhas, hermana de Billy Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Venganza no tan dulce<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

* * *

><p>Ahora cada día que pasara seria un martirio para mi…como iba a llegar y estar frente a ella y mirarla a los ojos y fingir que todo está bien…cuando por dentro me iba a estar muriendo…sabía que no me podía alejar…porque eso sería demostrar que me duele más de lo normal…<p>

Y tampoco quiero perderla…es mi mejor amiga…ella es la luz de mis ojos y todas las cosas por las que yo soy feliz…como decirle adiós…a alguien tan importante para mi…

Debía aprender a vivir sin ella…a solo verla como mi amiga…aunque eso me costara tanto…

Ahora trataba de pasar menos tiempo con ella alegando que las tareas eran mayores en el último semestre de la preparatoria y ella lo entendía…o eso creía yo.

Pocas veces nos regresábamos juntos y pues, por una cosa o por otra acababa sacando a Edward a relucir…y eso me molestaba.

Inclusive el viernes de la semana pasada me había quedado esperando a Bella, y en el autobús al que nos subimos nos encontramos con Mónica, y como en el autobús no había muchos asientos vacios, Bella se tuvo que sentar con uno de mis profesores…el mas parlanchín de todos…

Mónica iba un par de asientos delante de Bella así que me quede con ella...y comenzamos a platicar…

-Oye Jake ya hiciste lo de área…-pregunto Mónica…-es que si ya lo hiciste para que me lo pases…

-Si…y tu nieve de que la quieres…-dije bromeando…a lo que ella negó con la cabeza…

-Tu muy mal…yo muy bien…-y los dos nos reímos…-oye te propongo algo…siéntate tu y me cargas si…

-Mmmm…creo que suena bien…-después de eso se puso de pie…Bella me fulmino con la mirada…pero pues no me importo…

-Ya siéntate…-y se acomodo, recargando su rostro en mi pecho…-estas cómoda…-pregunte amablemente…

-Si…pero estaría más cómoda si no hiciera tanto calor…-era verdad hacia un calor molesto…

No supe de mi hasta que alguien me jalo de la camisa…era Bella…que me estaba preguntando si me iba a bajar o no…

Con cuidado desperté a Mónica y me despedí de ella con un suave beso en la frente como los que solo Bella recibía de mí…

Después de bajar del autobús note que Bella estaba enojada…creí, que era porque había tenido que soportar al maestro todo el camino…pero aun así le pregunte…

-Bella, estas bien…-tirando de su mochila a la vez que impedía que fuera arrollada…-tan noqueada te dejo el profesor…

-Mira Jacob no estoy para tus bromas…infantiles…-dijo en tono enojado…que me hizo temblar…

-Ahora soy Jacob…Bella porque te pusiste así, no se suponía que venias muy contenta porque hoy vas a ver a Edward…-dije escupiendo la última palabra…

-Si tienes razón mi Edward…lo había olvidado por un momento…-su Edward ojala y no fuera eso…-por cierto creo que no deberías exhibirte así con Mónica…

-A que te refieres…lo dices por lo del autobús…-dije con cara de desconcierto…porque, porque me lo decía…

-Sí, o al menos no lo hagan en público…váyanse no se a otro lugar….-dijo como si estuviera celosa…

-Isabella Swan estas celosa…-pregunte esperando una buena respuesta…aunque si lo estaba no lo diría…

-Yo celosa…de quien…de ella…para nada…solo no quiero que lastimen a mi hermanito…-otra vez esa palabra…la odiaba viniendo de ella…

-Si…pues tal vez ya no sea necesario preocuparte ya soy grande…querida hermanita…mira ahí viene tu transporte…y ya es tarde mañana nos vemos…-dije haciéndole la parada al autobús…

-Si tienes razón-dijo poniendo su pie en el primer escalón…-pero que vas a hacer con lo de Mónica…-yo me quede callado y me encogí de hombros…

Esa tarde estuve pensando en todo lo que había pasado y de que eran tantas las cosas que tenía en común con Mónica, y tantos sentimientos hacia ella…

-Hola Mónica…hola Ivonne-dije cuando la vi llegar con esos lentes que la hacían ver más inteligente…y claro salude a su hermana que era tan atrabancada y acababa de entrar a la escuela, iba en su segundo semestre.

-Hola Jake…-dijo con su peculiar carita de sueño…que me enternecía al verla todas las mañanas en el autobús…-que haces aquí te equivocaste de parada…

-No…quería hablar contigo antes de llegar a la escuela así que vine por ti…-ella me miro algo sorprendida…era fácil de notar en ella.

-Como que por mi…acaso me vas a secuestrar…-dijo riendo a carcajadas, seguida por mi y por su hermana…

-Si te resistes si…pero si vas por tu propia voluntad pues no…-y volvieron a reír las dos…-perdóname Ivonne por no llevarte pero necesito hablar con Mónica a solas…no te molesta verdad…

-No claro que no…nada más que con mucho cuidadito…no quiero entregar malas cuentas en mi casa…-y volvió a estallar su risa…

-Vamos Princesa, no te asustes no te va a pasar nada…solo quiero decirte algo…-dije abriéndole la puerta para que se subiera…

-Sabes Jake me estás dando miedo…-dijo ocultando una pequeña risa mordiéndose el labio…

Conduje hasta llegar a la escuela. Bajamos y nos dirigimos al salón, en todo el camino hasta la escuela no le había dicho nada y ella estaba preocupada…emocionada…no lo sabía…

-Mónica, sé que esto te puede sonar extraño…pero no sabía cómo decirlo…y pues creo que debo ser directo, te pido que me escuches por favor…-dije sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos…

-Si claro te escucho…pero por favor no me dejes así, digo…ya casi es hora de que lleguen los demás…

-Mira…Mónica…te quiero…te quiero como nunca creí poder querer a alguien…-no supe de donde saque esas palabras…pero en verdad la quería…-y si tú me lo permites, quiero que lo intentemos…quiero que seas mi novia…

-Yo…yo…-no podía articular palabras completas…-yo la novia de Jacob Black…el chico ACP…-dijo un poco emocionada…

-Y entonces…vas a dejarme ser algo más que tú amigo…o no,…podemos intentarlo y seguir siendo amigos si no lo logramos…-dije un poco triste porque estaba cometiendo el mismo error que Rosse y Bella…Bella cómo lo tomaría…no lo sé pero no importaba…a ella no le había importado mis sentimientos en lo más mínimo al aceptar a Edward…

-Claro que quiero ser tu novia Jake…-dicho esto la abrace, la eleve por los aires y atrayéndola hacia mí la bese…la bese con ternura…pero a la vez con tanta pasión, pasión que solo creí poder demostrarle a Bella…

-Princesa, me acabas de hacer el chavo más feliz de la escuela y del mundo…-la volví a besar con ternura…-por un momento creí que me dirías que no…

-Dudaba entre el sí y el no…pero no puedo negar que me encanta la idea de que seamos novios…-eso sonaba muy bien saliendo de su lindos labios…como ya casi era hora de clases…aunque la escuela estaba aun desierta…decidí ir por nuestras mochilas que habíamos dejado en la camioneta…

-Toma…-le dije dándole su bolso…-y esta pequeña pulsera es para simbolizar nuestro noviazgo que inicia hoy…-dije poniéndole la pulsera en su mano izquierda…-yo también tengo la mía…-dije enseñándole la otra pulsera…-me la pones…

-Si claro…están hermosas las pulseras…pero yo no te traje nada…-dijo con su carita de tristeza que me derretía…

-No te preocupes…aunque de todos modos te la iba a dar, no importando la respuesta que me dieras…-le dije besando la comisura de sus labios…

-Mmmm o sea que…-puso cara de interrogación…no me quedo más que dedicarle una de mis sonrisas…

-Ahora solo hay que decidir…si lo vamos a hacer público…o solo le diremos a nuestros padres…-dije seriamente…-hablando de nuestros padres…crees que sea posible ir a tu casa para decírselo a tu familia…

-A mi casa…crees que sea lo más conveniente Jake…-dijo un poco preocupada y con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Pues quiero hacer las cosas bien…o a caso está mal…soy alguien chapado a la antigua…además creo que tus padres estarán de acuerdo-dije poniendo mi carita triste…ella me puso su delicada mano en la mejilla como…Bella lo hacía…

-Claro que no…y quiero que nuestra relación sea publica…no quiero andarme escondiendo…y no poder estar contigo…-eso me enterneció y yo cerré los ojos…y baje su mano que aun estaba en mi mejilla y la puse donde se encontraba mi corazón…

-Ahora el late por ti…porque te has convertido en lo más maravilloso que hay en mi vida…aunque ya lo eras antes de aceptar ser mi novia…-dije abriendo los ojos…

-Jake te amo…-me cimbro todo…no pude evitar sonrojarme…yo la quería…pero no tanto como para palabras de esa magnitud…

-Y yo a ti…-no sé porque lo dije…-y quiero estar contigo hasta que me lo permitas…-y la volví a besar…justo en el momento cuando la profesora Ángela iba entrando…y me fulmino con su mirada…

-Jacob…y Mónica…a caso ustedes son…-y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Mónica asintió…

-Sí, somos novios…desde hoy…por la mañana…-la profesora me miro con una cara entre enojo y decepción…creo que debía hablar con ella…pensé mientras ella se alejaba…ella había llegado…entonces Bella también…

-Mónica voy a hablar con la profesora un momento…me podrías esperar…y si llega Nayhelli le puedes dar la buena nueva…-dije dándole un pequeño beso…y salí corriendo escaleras arriba.

Toque la puerta del centro de cómputo de donde había entrado la profesora…y espere a que me concediera pasar…

-Adelante Jake…-acaso…como sabía que era yo…abrí la puerta y entre…-te estaba esperando…

-Si profa…creo saber el motivo…y quiero…-que le iba a decir…no tenia excusa…-quiero pedirle una disculpa…se que le dije que amaba a Bella…pero…

-Pero no era verdad…-dijo ella enojada…-creí que eras otra clase de chavo…pero me equivoque…agradezco que mi sobrina no te haya aceptado…

-Se que usted tiene…todo el derecho de decirme eso…pero que podía hacer…sentarme a esperar a que Bella terminara con Edward…

-Claro que no…pero pudiste decirle lo que sentías…sabes que Bella no quería empezar una relación con Edward…lo sabías…-dijo mas molesta aun…

-Ella me dijo que lo estaban intentando…pero aun así…creo que de nada hubiese servido que me le declarara…y créame que si no funciona lo mío con Mónica me voy a sentir el ser mas desgraciado de todos…

-A que te refieres…acaso no quieres a Mónica…y lo están "intentando" como Bella y Edward…-me miro con desprecio…

-Pues si pero ella no lo sabe…en verdad la quiero pero a Bella la amo…son dos cosas diferentes…y ya me resigne, Dios no quiere que Bella y yo estemos juntos y tal vez sea mejor para los dos…ser solo amigos…

-Eres un cobarde…lucha por ella…haz lo que algunas vez me dijiste que harías por ella…-me decía lo que esperaba escuchar…

Hubiesen seguido los insultos y los regaños si no es porque ya era hora de dar su clase…justo con el grupo de Bella…y el medio grupo donde ella estaba…

Tocaron la puerta y la profesora dio permiso de entrar y yo tuve que salir…antes de que Bella me viera así…como estaba…feliz pero a la vez infeliz…

-Hola mi solecito…-saludo mi dulce Bella…y yo solo le pude sonreír…porque sabía que su tía nos observaba…así que salí rápido de allí…

Cuando llegue al salón donde nos tocaba área, Oscar ya estaba a un lado de Mónica y la abrazaba cariñosamente…eso hizo que la sangre me ardiera…no entendía porque pero estaba celoso…

Y ahora más por el hecho de que Mónica era mi "novia"…así que me aproxime a ellos…lo más calmado posible…teníamos clase…

Me senté en el otro lado…la salude con un beso en la frente y saludando a Oscar…y con estas acciones mi querido amigo se acomodo en su asiento y entonces Mónica me miro…

-Hola Jake…le estaba contando a Oscar que tú y yo somos novios…-dijo Mónica tiernamente…

-Y que ha dicho…-le pregunte susurrándole al oído…ella se estremeció un poco y luego se relajo acomodándose en mi pecho…

-Nos felicito…dice que te habías tardado mucho…después de que nuestro primer beso nos lo dimos en octubre…-eso me dejo helado ella le había contado lo que había pasado después de la fiesta…

-El sa…be…lo…de…la fiesta…-tartamudee al decir eso...quien más lo sabría…sentí mis mejillas arder, no me importo mucho…

Después de clase, fui donde mi querida hermanita para preguntarle si podría hablar con ella, en su casa después de la escuela…a lo que ella me respondió que si…

Iba a ser difícil hasta cierto punto confesarle a Bella que ya tenía novia pero, aun así era lo mejor, le pagaría con la misma moneda…pero a diferencia de ella, yo si se lo diría antes de que pasara más tiempo…

Antes de ir a verla, me dirigí a mi casa, me di un baño y medio comí, una vez que hice eso tome las llaves de la camioneta y salí rumbo a Forks.

-Hola Jake…-saludo mí querida "hermanita", porque eso éramos según ella…-me vas a decir que es eso tan importante que me vas a decir…

-Tranquila Bella, que te parece si vamos por un helado o un agua fresca, para aprovechar el día…-dije amablemente…

Ambos pedimos un helado de chocolate, nuestro favorito…era algo que teníamos en común, así como muchas otras cosas aunque Bella decía todo lo contrario…

-Y bien Jake, ya tienes tu helado…ahora si…dime que te traes entre manos hermanito…-dijo tiernamente…

-Está bien Bella te lo diré ya…-como cerca de su casa había un pequeño parque, nos sentamos en una de las bancas…

-Jacob Black…dime qué te pasa…me vas a volver loca...de los nervios…que es dime…-pregunto desesperadamente.

-Bueno…Bella, lo que pasa, es que…-dije nerviosamente…-te tengo que presentar…a tu cuñada…-su cara de nerviosismo se convirtió en una descompuesta a la cual no pude reconocer…

-Como…no…no te entiendo…-que era lo difícil de entender…-acaso tu…tu…tienes novia…

-Si Bella, tengo novia, y soy el ser más feliz del mundo…y quería compartir mi felicidad contigo…con mi hermanita…

-Pues, felicidades…-pero eso era mentira no se veía para nada feliz…-me alegra que por fin hayas iniciado una relación…y quien es la afortunada…

-Antes que nada Bella, podrías demostrarme con hechos que en verdad estas contenta con mi relación…y en segunda es Mónica, ella es ahora la dueña de mi corazón…-dije furioso y levantándome de la banca me aleje hasta llegar a la camioneta, para irme de ahí…

Sé que hice mal, porque no debía haberlo hecho, pero quería que ella sintiera al menos la mitad de lo que yo sentí cuando ella me conto lo de Edward…pero a diferencia de ella, yo no supe reaccionar ante su reacción…

Qué diantres iba a ser, con qué cara la miraría de ahora en adelante…sin embargo algo dentro de mi hizo clic, y regrese tras mis pasos…llegando al pequeño parque, la lluvia comenzaba a caer, pero mi Bella seguía ahí, inmóvil…

La lluvia se volvió más intensa, pero mi Bella no se movía, parecía pegada al piso…de pronto sus ojos se posaron en los míos…

De pronto y sin quererlo…bueno yo era lo que más ganas tenía…así que la abrase y sin pensarlo mucho, la bese, con ternura y delicadeza, sentí como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido…

Pero de pronto…algo, mejor dicho, alguien me separo bruscamente de ella…y de pronto sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mandíbula y sin poder evitarlo caí al suelo…y estando allí fue cuando reconocí a mi agresor…

-Levántate y defiéndete, no seas un cobarde…-grito Edward antes de abalanzarse sobre mí y volver a golpearme más desesperadamente…

Los golpes se hacían cada vez menos dolorosos, así estaría mi cara ya que, en ese momento mi Bella grito desesperadamente…

-Ya basta…Edward detente…lo vas a matar…detente…-no podía creer lo que oía…de pronto y como por arte de magia, apareció Alice y Oliver…

-Eres un maldito Black…-grito Edward cuando estaba retenido por Oliver…y Alice…estaba a mi lado…mi Bella parecía estática nuevamente…

Yo sabía claramente lo que pasaba…si corría a mi lado le daría a Edward otro motivo más para odiarme…y si corría hacia él, el que sufriría seria yo…

De cualquier manera al que le dolería seria a mí, incluso la segunda opción dolería más que los golpes.

De pronto Bella comenzó a alejarse…lo cual no me gustaba…ella estaba confundida y no debía estar sola…

Así que trate de ponerme en pie…y lo hice, sin embargo, no pude seguirla…Edward se había liberado del amague de Oliver y me dio el golpe de gracia, después de eso…no recuerdo que mas paso…no supe si mi Bella, se encontraba bien…

Cuando desperté, ya no estaba en el parque, estaba un poco aturdido por los golpes y la vista la tenía un poco borrosa aun…

-Está despertando…-dijo la voz melodiosa de Alice, por lo que supuse que estaba en su casa…

En ese momento me agrado la diminuta figura que se poso a un lado de la cama…no creí que ella pudiese estar ahí conmigo…

-Hola…-dije con un poco de dolor…tenía el labio partido, aunque no era lo único…solo pude abrir un ojo…

De pronto se formo un silencio incomodo, Alice no estaba para sacarme de esta, y no sabía qué hacer.

-Como estas…-dijo Bella…-vez lo que te pasa por besar a alguien que tiene novio…-dijo en modo de chiste…rompiendo un poco la tensión…

-Bella, por favor…-dije después de soltar una carcajada, aunque no duro mucho, el dolor de mi cara no me lo permitía…-se que estuvo mal, he aquí las consecuencias…-dije señalando mi cara…

-Es la verdad…no debiste hacerlo…en primera y la más importante…tenemos pareja…-dijo elevando su tono de voz ante las ultimas palabras…

-Si lo sé…pero…creo que…no podía, dejar una oportunidad como esa…-de pronto solté un gran suspiro…-veámoslo como un beso de despedida…

-Una despedida de que…Jake tu y yo…es mas nunca hubo un tu y yo…solo una amistad…y créeme que espero y esto no se vuelva a repetir…por el bien de los dos…

-Si…si créeme que no quiero que eso nos separe…pero era algo que los dos necesitábamos…-dije seriamente…

-Eres un idiota…después de que tú fuiste el que te molestaste con mi reacción, pero yo tenía que analizar la situación…

-Lo siento…de verdad…pero por favor…olvidémoslo, como lo hicimos con aquel que nos dimos en la fiesta de Alice…no volverá a pasar…porque ante todo…soy fiel…

-Si eso se nota…que a la primera de cambio me besas y para mi desgracia lo haces en un lugar público cercano a mi casa…a sabiendas de que Edward podía aparecer por ahí…

-Esa no era mi intención…entiende que actué sin pensarlo…fue un impulso…y sabes que rara vez actuó así…-espere que eso la tranquilizara…

-Sabes que, aquí la dejamos, Edward me está esperando…tengo que aclarar con el todo esto…no quiero perderlo…a él no…-maldita sea, esto me dolió en el alma…estaba claro, él era el amor de su vida y yo…yo solo era el amigo…que ahora le causaba un problema con su novio…

Por aquí salió Bella, Alice entro corriendo, seguida por Oliver, era más que claro que querían saber porque Cullen me había golpeado…

Les conté detenidamente lo del beso, pero omití el hecho de que había abandonado a Bella, porque no reacciono como yo esperaba, pero sobre todo no les diría aun que yo ya tenía novia, no quería acabar muerto, porque si se los decía ambos se aventarían sobre mí…

Y creo que de esa no sobreviviría…no al menos en manos de Alice…

Una vez que ya estaba un poco más recuperado…me levante de la cama, me acerque al espejo, mi rostro estaba desecho, ni yo mismo me reconocía, creo que después de esto tomaría unas pequeñas vacaciones, unos días más antes de la semana santa…

Me acerque a la ventana que daba al pórtico y la escena que me mostraba el otro lado no era una escena grata…la lluvia hacia aun más triste la emotiva escena…

Esos labios que hace unos minutos habían sido míos ahora estaban con los de él, hubiese sido mejor morir en manos de Alice, pero que mas daba…

Así que sin más, me despedí de la familia y de la Señora Swan, que no estaba convencida de que me fuera, pero yo no iba a aguantar más…verlos juntos era como…morir poco a poco…esa sería mi agonía más larga…

Como tenía que pasar por donde Bella se encontraba, tuve que despedirme, ninguno de los dos contesto, estaban tan ocupados, o fue el hecho de que lo dije en un susurro…

Al llegar a mi casa, comenzó el interrogatorio y después de eso, el regaño…en verdad aprecio lo que mis padres hacen por mí, pero ese no era el mejor momento…

* * *

><p><strong>Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, de hecho seria una muy grande pero como ya mencione es basado en un hecho real, espero que les guste, de antemano gracias por leer mis historias, dejen sus reviews y ya saben que son bien recibidos...<strong>


	2. Pelea y Consecuencia

**Seguimos con la historia, se que deberian saber las cosas desde el punto de partida, de como fue que Jake conocio a Bella y todo eso, pero bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo, que espero les guste, porque como ya saben todo es basado en hechos reales.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pelea y Consecuencia<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

* * *

><p>Ahora si definitivamente parecía que nuestra amistad había terminado…no platicábamos, no nos mirábamos, si nos encontrábamos no pasábamos de un "hola"…<p>

Esto era muy difícil, ella era feliz con Edward, eso se le notaba a kilómetros…Mónica y yo…pues no me podía quejar…

Cada día, que pasaba y ella estaba cerca de Oscar, eso me molestaba, a tal grado que creí necesario dar por terminada nuestra relación…aunque esa fuese solo una excusa…

Y la verdad es que la estaba lastimando, ella estaba al cien en la relación y yo a solo la mitad de eso…y ella se merecía algo mejor…

Pero algo me impedía terminar con ella, no sé si era lo bien que me la pasaba con ella, el cariño que me daba, las cosas que me hacía sentir o el simple hecho de hacer que Bella se sintiera miserable…

Pero mientras eran peras o manzanas, los dos teníamos pareja y yo me sentía estúpido al estar con alguien a la que quería, pero no amaba como a Bella…

Veintiuno de mayo, una fecha para recordar, como la olvidaría si era el desfile conmemorativo de Hansen donde por segundo año consecutivo, mi querida Bella participaría.

Ese era el costo que tenía que pagar, por haber ganado el intercolegial de escoltas donde compitió contra Rosse.

Como el año pasado sabia que acabaría cansada, pues era un recorrido bastante largo el que hay que emprender…

Este año la señora Swan me había encargado que cuidara de Bella y eso haría, la cuidaría con mi vida si fuese necesario…aunque este año había un inconveniente…yo tenía novia…

Días antes había quedado con Mónica, para fijar el lugar donde nos veríamos, ella llegaría a las diez a la plaza principal…

Por primera vez le mentiría a Mónica, porque yo llevaría la camioneta, para que Bella y sus amigas, pudieran dejar allí sus cosas.

Cuando recogí a Bella, no sé porque tenía un extraño presentimiento, esa era una sensación nueva para mí…

Siempre conectaba mi celular al estéreo de la camioneta, cuando estábamos camino de Hansen, se reprodujo mi triste canción…esa que se titula…"Aunque estés con él", en ese momento mi mano se desplazo hasta el reproductor para cambiar de canción…

Pero una suave mano detuvo el encuentro…me inmute un poco ante su contacto y creo que se me fue el color del rostro…

-No Jake…deja, esa canción…me gusta…-dijo mi amiga sinceramente, eso me daba a entender su voz…

-Está bien…no le cambiare…-dije tomando el volante con las dos manos…por que el contacto con la de Bella me pareció eterno…

Y todo se quedo en completo silencio, a no ser porque la canción seguía sonando…porque si no, eso habría sido el infierno…

-Sabes Jake…-dijo Bella…rompiendo el silencio y la tención que había en el aire…le agradecí mentalmente…-desde hace tiempo he querido preguntarte algo…

-Claro Bella, pregunta…lo que quieras saber…-las palabras me salieron con un deje de nerviosismo…

.-Jake…en…en quien te inspiraste para…para poder…componer esa canción…-esa era una muy buena pregunta…y era para la cual si tenía la respuesta pero no sabía, si decírsela o no…

-Pues…veraz…Bella…la verdad…la verdad es que…-pero no pude formular palabras y se hizo un silencio…

-Yo recuerdo…que…hace…un tiempo…me dijiste que…te inspirabas en mí…-esto me cayó como balde de agua helada…me tense ante esta situación…

-Pero…creo…creo que esa canción…no…no pudo ser inspirada…en mi… ¿o sí?...-pregunto nerviosamente…

-Bella…-trate de sonar lo más calmado que podía…pero eso no salió bien…-conoces la respuesta mejor que yo….-dije sin titubeos…

-Pero…pero…no…eso no puede ser posible…-dijo entre sollozos…

-Bella…por favor…por favor no llores…-dije deteniendo la camioneta en un lugar cercano a la plaza principal…-me parte el alma verte así…y saber que yo lo causo…

-Dime…dime que no es cierto…-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer…

-Bella por dios…querías una respuesta…allí la tienes…es por ti…que la escribí…-y comenzó a llorar aun más fuerte que antes…

-Perdóname…perdóname…soy un estúpido nunca debí…hablarte así…perdóname…-repentinamente se bajo de la camioneta…y se comenzó a alejar, negando levemente como para convencerse a ella misma…

-Bella…por favor espera…-cuando la alcance la sujete del brazo…para que no huyera…-miénteme y dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo…-ella se inmuto ante mi exigencia.

-Sé que me amas…tanto como yo te amo a ti…y no me lo niegues…-dije, claramente estaba exaltado…

-Tú no sabes…no sabes lo que siento…-grito directamente…-no lo sabes…-volvió a repetir.

-Claro que si…escuche claramente cuando tu tía te lo pregunto y tú le respondiste que si…-creo que había hablado de más

-Eres…eres…el ser más estúpido del mundo…-y sentí el ardor…del contacto de su mano con mi mejilla…después de la cachetada que me propino…

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno…cegada por la rabia y el coraje que le había hecho pasar…pero ella sabía que en el fondo yo tenía la razón…

Yo la seguía a una distancia prudente…pero acelere el paso cuando note que cruzaba la calle, pero lo hacía sin siquiera mirar…

De pronto un auto salió de la nada…venia a una velocidad inmoderada…y en un intento casi heroico…corrí como nunca creí poder hacerlo…

-Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….cuidadoooooooooo…..-salió un grito desesperado de mi garganta…

Y sin poder evitarlo me lance sobre ella…para evitar que le pasara algo…y después de eso sentí que me apagaba…y me dolía todo mi cuerpo…

* * *

><p><strong>Se que es corto pero hoy mismo subire el siguiente capitulo, aunque a partir del siguiente sera narrado por Bella, cuando lo lean entenderan porque. De antemano gracias por sus reviews y espero que les guste la historia.<strong>


	3. Mi sol se apaga poco a poco

**Bueno a partir de este capitulo va narrado por Bella, es lo que ella me conto que paso, despues del accidente de Jake, lean y se enteraran.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi sol se apaga poco a poco.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

* * *

><p>Iba tan centrada pensando en lo que acaba de suceder, que cruce la calle sin fijarme a los lados…<p>

De repente…escuche el rechinar de los neumáticos de un auto…

-Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….cuidadoooooooooo…..-escuche tras de mi…pero al momento rodé por el pavimento…y un ruido ostentoso…se escucho…

Por inercia voltee y la escena que vi, me partió el alma…ahí estaba mi mejor amigo…tirado en el pavimento…

Corrí hacia él para…poder…abrazarlo…y el maldito conductor se daba a la fuga dejándolo mal herido e inconsciente…

-Jake…Jake…por favor resiste…- y los espectadores que no hacían nada por ayudarnos -por favor…alguien…una ambulancia…por favor

-Resiste Jake…ya viene…ya viene…-a lo lejos escuche la sirena de una ambulancia…

Pero mi amigo seguía sin abrir los ojos…y eso me ponía más nerviosa y el miedo se apoderaba de mí…no quería perderlo a él, el no…

Lo abrace como hace tiempo no lo hacia...ese abrazo se sintió tan diferente a los que nos dábamos…

-Jake…por favor…abre los ojos…-dije entre sollozos porque para este momento yo ya estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas…

-Jacob Black, despierta…no estoy como para tus bromas infantiles…-dije tristemente…pero él seguía sin reaccionar…-no me deje…tu no…

En ese momento llego la ambulancia y rápidamente lo pusieron en la camilla…e igualmente lo trasladaron al Hospital de la ciudad…los doctores ya habían llamado a los padres de Jake…

-Como esta mi hijo…-pregunto el papa de Jake a la recepcionista…

-Si fuese tan amable…de decirme como se llama su hijo…-dijo con toda la calma del mundo la ya vieja enfermera…

-Black…Jacob Black…-dijo como si fuese James Bond, y me hizo recordar la vez que Jake hizo lo mismo…

-Su hijo se encuentra en terapia intensiva…-la mama de Jake se desmorono…y su papa trato de consolarla…yo me quede paralizada ante esta noticia…que yo por no ser familiar no la había podido escuchar antes…

Como pude me senté en el sofá que estaba en la sala de esperas…mi mente daba de vueltas…y mi corazón estaba como loco…

En ese momento los padres de Jake ya estaban a mi lado…la señora Black estaba muy angustiada…

Y qué decir del señor Black…ya no iría al desfile, ya se había pasado la hora…y sé que esto traería consecuencias pero...nada me alejaría de Jake…

-Bella que fue lo que paso…tú lo sabes…y necesito que me lo digas…-exigió el señor Black…

Ambos me escucharon detenidamente y no hacía falta palabras, en sus miradas se reflejaba un poco de odio…y era comprensible…

Su hijo se encontraba en terapia intensiva por mi culpa…mi culpa…

En ese momento sonó el celular de Jake, que estaba en la mano de su padre, el señor soltó un respingo, se disculpo y contesto la llamada…

El señor Black explicaba sin muchos detalles lo que le había pasado a Jake…y alcance a escuchar cómo le decía que no se molestara, que no era necesaria su presencia…pero me imagino que la otra persona no cedió, porque suspiro resignado…

Por la cara que el señor Black había puesto, no tuve que pensar mucho en quien había llamado hace unos momentos…

Me estaba matando el hecho de que ella llegaría, y para qué, pues para tomar el lugar que le correspondía, el de la novia afligida porque su novio…su novio estaba en una cama sin dar señales de vida…

Antes no me dolía…para nada el hecho de que Jake tuviera novia, bueno, la verdad sí, pero ahora mucho más…mucho más porque lo amaba…

Me costaba trabajo reconocerlo…y pensar que por mi amor él está en esa cama…por mi egoísmo el está ahí, casi sin vida…

Y sin poder evitarlo ya estaba otra vez llorando…y mi suegro…eso debía ser un chiste, mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada…el señor Black no era…ni seria mi suegro….

-Tranquila hija…todo esto está bien…Jake es fuerte…-dijo el señor poniendo su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo…-es un Black…y los Black somos como un roble…-hasta en momentos difíciles, como este, el trataba de sonreír…

-Gracias…-dije casi sin ganas…la señora Black se encontraba más tranquila…pero aun así, yo sabía que ella se hacia la fuerte…

-Bella tranquila…Jake tiene una razón muy importante para seguir con vida…-si claro…obviamente su novia…pero como creerlo…si una hora antes me había dicho que me amaba…

Y yo daría todo…con tal de poder decírselo…y verlo bromear…cantar…sonreír…con esa sonrisa…con mi sonrisa…y ahora…dios mío…yo lo había puesto en ese lugar…

No me gustaba el hecho de que los demás me protegieran, diciéndome lo contrario…nunca me había gustado eso…

Poco a poco comenzó a llegar a mí una terrible angustia…como si algo aun más malo que esto fuese a pasar…pero no…que mas podía ser peor…

Y como por arte de magia apareció Mónica, se veía realmente afligida…debía de estarlo…porque el amor de su vida estaba prácticamente muerto…

-Como esta Jake…-dijo dirigiéndose a los Black…-y tú qué diablos haces aquí…-dijo mirándome con desprecio…

-Por favor…tranquilas…esto es un hospital…-el señor Black se puso en pie…-acompáñame Mónica por favor…-dijo tomándola del brazo…

-Bella, debes de tener en cuenta…que…-la señora no término de hablar…porque como un huracán Mónica se acercaba a mí…

-Si…el muere…si Jake muere…te juro…te juro Isabella Swan…que te vas a arrepentir…-dijo alzando la voz…-por tu culpa esta así…

No lo soporte mas…salí corriendo sintiendo las lagrimas en mis mejillas…ya había alguien que me culpaba y no me protegía como los demás…por esa parte estaba agradecida…

Pero ni ella ni yo…compartiríamos la misma estancia…pero…bueno, estaba claro que me odiaba porque había mandado a su novio a una cama de hospital por salvarme…pero había algo mas…pero que…

Y entonces una idea estúpida paso por mi mente…acaso sería posible que… Mónica, supiera acerca de lo que Jake sentía por mí…

Definitivamente, no estaba cuerda…porque…como podía ser…si ella lo sabia…como se había enterado…

Acaso el propio Jake se lo había dicho…no…eso sería como un suicidio…aunque literalmente eso hizo por mi…por salvarme…

Y esa imagen de Jake en el pavimento, bañado en sangre hizo que cayera…pero no lo hice del todo…alguien me sostuvo…por un momento creí ver a mi sol…con mi sonrisa dibujada en su rostro…pero no…

Era solo su padre…y sin embargo me aferre con mis manos a su cuello, y me hundí entre su pecho…tenia sueño…y apenas eran las dos de la tarde…el tiempo se me estaba pasando lentamente…

Cuando desperté…Alice y Oliver estaban a mi lado…

-Vaya hermanita ya era hora de que despertaras…-a que se refería…porque me decía eso…

-A que te refieres…-y cuando intente mover mi brazo pude notar que tenía una pequeña sonda en mi brazo.

-Bella, acaso no recuerdas lo que te paso…-pregunto Oliver, yo negué débilmente…-Bella te desmayaste…

-Bella, tuviste una crisis nerviosa…-me quede pasmada…con lo que me dijo Alice…-Bella que fue lo que paso…porque repetías…el nombre de Jake…seguido de un perdón y de un yo también te amo…

Me quede estática con esto…solo espero que Mónica no me haya escuchado, porque si no, me odiaría, ahora sí, con provecho…

-Isabella Swan estoy esperando una respuesta…-Oliver me miraba perplejo como si comprendiera mi situación…

-Yo…yo…-mire a Oliver con mis ojos llorosos…y mentalmente le suplique que saliera…

-Las dejo solas para que platiquen a gusto…yo estaré afuera con los padres de Jake y con Mónica…-espere a que se cerrara la puerta para hablar…

-Ya lograste que Oliver se sintiera incomodo aquí…así que habla de una vez…-el tono de voz de Alice me noqueo…

-Alice…Jake y yo discutimos…-en ese momento mi hermana me miro a los ojos como tratando de descifrar más cosas…

-El me ama…-Alice abrió los ojos como platos hasta más no poder por la noticia…

-Eso quiere decir que Jake al fin se armo de valor…-ahora la que abrió los ojos como platos fui yo…

-Que quieres decir con eso…acaso tu…sabias eso…-dije seriamente…

-¡Por dios Isabella!, todos lo sabían, Oliver, mi tía, los padres de Jake…todos…menos tú…que no te dabas cuenta…-sin querer sus palabras me dañaban.

-Eso quiere decir que soy una estúpida…no puedo creer que tu siendo tan comunicativa te lo hayas cayado…ahora entiendo porque mi tía me pregunto lo que sentía por Jake…

-Por dios, mi tía metería las manos al fuego por Jake…yo lo haría…Oliver…también…tu le has hecho mucho daño…cuando Christopher, y para terminar lo de Edward…como crees que él se sentía…

-No hace falta que me lo eches en cara…suficiente es saber que está en terapia intensiva por mi culpa…-Alice me miro atónita…

-Que quieres decir con eso…a que te referías con que tu y el discutieron…

-El escucho cuando le confesé a mi tía lo que sentía por el…me lo reclamo…me enoje…y cruce la calle sin mirar…el me salvo….-no continúe porque mi voz se quebró…Alice se acerco y me abrazo…

-Tranquila Bella…todo va a estar bien…tranquila…-no podía sentirme bien…porque era verdad…me cegué ante lo que era evidente, pero no puedo regresar el tiempo…si alguien sabe cómo debe decírmelo…

Necesitaba ver a Jake, pero como, tendría que ser de contrabando, porque Mónica no me quería cerca de él.

El doctor me había indicado que ya podía salir, y que bueno porque nunca me había gustado estar acostada mucho tiempo…

Me dirigía a la sala de espera, pero la que estaba en la otra ala del hospital, no quería toparme a Mónica por ningún motivo.

Pero algo dentro de mí me condujo hasta la sala a donde ella estaba…cuando caminaba por el pasillo, me encontré con el doctor…

-Señorita Swan veo que ya está usted mejor…-dijo amablemente el doctor…

-Si…disculpe, me podría decir como esta Jake…-el doctor me miro con detenimiento…

-El se encuentra estable, justo en este momento me dirigía a informarles que pueden pasar a verlo…-algo dentro de mi hizo clic y pare en seco.

-Doctor, podría dejarme pasar primero…por favor…debo decirle algo…-mi cara de suplica debió ser muy buena, porque acepto…

Así que me dirigí a ponerme la bata y el cubre bocas, para evitar que algo mas le ocurriera a Jake…

Cuando entre a la habitación de Jake me quede paralizada, mi sol no era ni la mitad de lo que solía ser…mi sol estaba apagado…conectado a un sin fin de aparatos…

Me senté junto a él, en un banco que se encontraba en la habitación, el tenia sus ojos cerrados…como si estuviera durmiendo…

-Jake…despierta…por favor…-comencé a suplicar…-perdóname…perdóname porque por mi culpa estas aquí…

Pero él seguía sin reaccionar, y a mí me estaba matando…lo amo, y nunca creí que esto me pasara…

-Jake, por favor…abre los ojos…mírame…por favor…-en ese momento entro el doctor…me miro un momento y entendió que no me quería mover de ahí…

-Bella, debes salir, los padres de Jake se están arreglando para entrar a verlo…te daré permiso de regresar más tarde…ahora sal…

No me quedo más remedio que obedecer, pero antes le di un pequeño beso en la frente a Jake como los que él me daba…y le susurre que volvería.

Me pareció que movió su mano, pero creo que mi mente me estaba volviendo a jugar mal, pero de cualquier modo regresaría…

Regrese una hora más tarde cuando creí que ya no habría nadie en la habitación, pero, me equivoque, allí estaba ella…

Estaba con él, lloraba desconsolada, le acariciaba su mano, tocaba su mejilla…no escuche lo que le decía, pero todo era claro tras ese ventanal.

Mónica lo amaba…no sé si tanto como yo…pero lo amaba…ese era el punto…y Jake no se habría refugiado en ella, si yo no hubiese sido tan estúpida…tan ciega…todos los insultos me quedaban cortos…

En ese momento sentí una mano en mi hombro, al girarme me encontré con la persona a la que menos esperaría, mi padre…

En momentos como estos me sorprendía su presencia, pero, en verdad se lo agradecía y mucho.

Me dio un abrazo, me invito a cenar, y me dio su autorización para quedarme en el hospital toda la noche…

Cuando regresamos Alice y Oliver me informaron que Mónica se había ido, pero que regresaría por la mañana, el doctor también les dijo a los padres de Jake, que no era necesario que se quedara, que cualquier reacción él les avisaría…

Pero obviamente, ellos hicieron caso omiso a eso, y permanecieron en la sala de espera…

El doctor les dijo, que entonces debía permanecer en la sala de espera, porque su hijo debía descansar…

Pero el doctor lo hacía porque yo me quedaría con Jake toda la noche…pero, las horas pasaban y él seguía igual.

-Hola Jake…-dije con la voz quebrada…-ya regrese…-trate de sonreír pero no pude…tome su mano y la enlace con la mía…que contraste…su piel cobriza con mi piel pálida más de lo normal.

Sentí que mis ojos pesaban, y me fui quedando poco a poco dormida…pero de repente sentí un leve movimiento, que me descontrolo…

Por un momento creí que era el doctor…pero note que el movimiento venia del cuerpo que reposaba dormido en la cama…

-Bella…-dijo mi niño…

-Jake… ¡oh Jake!, despertaste…gracias a Dios, despertaste…-mi vida se veía realmente demacrado…

-Tranquila Bella, estoy…bien…solo…un poco adolorido…-dijo débilmente...-como si me hubieran atropellado…

-No puedo creer que no dejes de bromear en un momento así…-pero eso no era un regaño…

-Bella, te amo…-soltó así de repente, sin avisar…no supe que contestar en ese momento…

-Yo…yo…-pero el haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, puso un dedo sobre mi boca…

-Se que no sientes lo mismo que yo…-quien lo entendía primero me dice que sabe que lo amo y ahora resulta que no…

-Se que no puedo…competir…con "Edward"…y no lo intentare mas…-en un movimiento brusco quite su dedo de mi boca…

-Jake…te amo…-mi niño abrió los ojos como platos…y sin pensarlo…estampe mis labios con los de él…trate de hacerlo delicadamente, pero necesitaba sentir que estaba vivo…y que ambos nos pertenecíamos, aunque solo fuese mediante un beso…

No duro mucho porque, de un momento a otro, el aparato del electrocardiograma…empezó a mostrar lo bajo que eran los latidos de su corazón…

Hasta que se detuvo por completo…mi Jake había muerto…yo lo había matado…

-Jake…despierta…Jake por favor…no me dejes…por favor…tu no…te amo…por favor…

En ese momento entro el doctor y dio órdenes de que me sacaran, empezó a exigir cosas y yo no me podía mover…mi niño no se movía…

Mi vida se acaba de ir con el…no me podía controlar, estaba realmente histérica, ahora me estaba matando la culpa…

Yo…Isabella Swan…había matado a mi razón de existir, esa razón que por mucho tiempo trate de ignorar…

Las enfermeras prácticamente me arrastraron a la sala de espera, los padres de Jake, se levantaron de su asiento al momento en que cruce el lumbral de la puerta…

-Señor y Señora Black…su hijo…su hijo acaba de fallecer…-dijo fríamente, acaso no tenia corazón como para hacer que la noticia fuese menos brutal.

-Nooooooo….-fue lo que alcanzo a decir la mama de Jake, antes de perder el conocimiento…el padre de Jake me miro mientras sostenía a su esposa en brazos…

-Señor Black…-dijo el doctor…con un extraño brillo en sus ojos…

-Dígame que no es cierto…dígame que mi hijo no está muerto…dígamelo…-exigió Billy…

-Tranquilícese señor Black…lo que le informare a continuación es aun más delicado…

Yo no entendía lo que le decía, pero tenía la esperanza de que fuese algo bueno…

-La verdad es que no me lo explico, pero Jake sufrió un paro cardiaco…-eso me dejo helada…-pero afortunadamente, pudimos revivirlo…-dios mío mi corazón dio un respingo al escuchar eso…

Mi niño no me había abandonado, seguía conmigo, se que era egoísta de mi parte pensar de esa manera, pero él estaba vivo, era lo que me importaba…

La señora Black estaba repuesta, la noticia de que su hijo estaba vivo hizo que le regresara la vida al alma, igual que a mí o que a su esposo.

-El problema, es que la eminente muerte de Jake, probablemente traiga algún tipo de daño…cerebral…-eso que significaba…

-Eso que quiere decir, doctor dígame que le puede pasar a mi hijo…

-Que su hijo, puede quedar con amnesia, tal vez no sea completa, pero algún daño, por mínimo que sea lo tendrá…aunque claro, se hará todo lo posible por solucionarlo…

El doctor termino de dar indicaciones, y se alejo un poco, un rato después fui tras él, pero tratando de disimular hacia donde me dirigía…

-Doctor…cree posible que pueda ver a Jake…-dije estando a su lado…

-Lo siento Bella, pero me debo negar rotundamente…-esto hizo que me sintiera mal…-pero debido a lo que ha pasado, eres una extraña enfermedad para Jake…

No quise discutir mas y me aleje a la otra sala de espera…pero cuando cruce el pasillo me encontré con ella…me miro con unos ojos que me quisieron matar…pero se paso de largo…sin dirigirme la palabra…

Regrese a donde estaban los Black, y les di un par de cafés, llevaban mucho tiempo en el hospital, igual que yo…

-Bella, podemos hablar un momento…por favor…-su voz me sorprendió me hablo de manera tan civilizada que dude que fuera real…

-Si claro…vamos a fuera un momento si gustas…-ella camino delante de mí y yo la seguí…

-Se que estuviste con Jake, cuando le dio el paro cardiaco…-esto me callo como agua fría. Se suponía que nadie se debía enterar…

-No trates de negarlo Isabella, el propio doctor me lo dijo…y te lo pido, de la forma más civilizada que puedo…que te alejes de él…

-Tú no puedes prohibirme verlo…-dije alterada mente…-no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo…

-Te trate de una buena forma…pero si no lo quieres así, es muy tu problema…pero los padres de Jake están de acuerdo conmigo…-no ellos no me podían hacer eso…

-Eso es una mentira, lo que quieres es que me aleje para que tú puedas hacer de las tuyas…

-De las mías, por dios Isabella, tu desaprovechaste tus oportunidades, no me vengas ahora con que "amas" a Jake…porque no te lo creo

-Pues tienes razón, lo amo…-no pude dar marcha atrás lo dicho estaba dicho…-lo amo y sé que es tarde…pero él sabe lo que siento…y sé que me ama…

-Pues te podrá amar…pero está conmigo…y yo te juro…te juro que hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para que el te olvide…y sabes sé que tengo algo a mi favor…

-No me importa lo que digas…estaré con el…mientras el no decida otra cosa…pero mientras debemos esperar a que él se mejore.

-Lo hará…de eso puedes estar más que segura…y te darás cuenta de que perdiste…perdiste algo que el anhelaba reclamaras como tuyo pero no lo hiciste…y ahora es demasiado tarde…-dijo poniendo punto final a la discusión, dejándome noqueada con sus palabras.

Yo no me podía quedar con la duda, necesitaba saber si los padres de Jake, deseaban que me alejara de su hijo…

Cuando llegue estaban los tres, juntos, platicando cálidamente…como una familia…y yo tenía que interrumpir.

-Bella, creí que Mónica te había dicho que te fueras, que no es necesaria tu presencia aquí…-nunca el señor Black había sido tan duro conmigo…

-Lo siento…yo…solo…por favor…no me separen de él…es mi mejor amigo…y quiero…debo estar con él…- Mónica me miraba con unos ojos triunfantes y una sonrisa aun mas sínica…mientras se alejaba del lugar…

Trate de convencer a los Black, pero ellos tenían más argumentos a favor como para que pudiese contraatacar a cada uno de ellos.

Salí resignada del lugar, no podía, no quería dejar solo a mi razón de existir…al salir del hospital me percate de que en el estacionamiento estaba aparcado el Volvo de Edward…lo que se me hizo extraño…

-Ya era hora de que salieras Bella…-al escuchar su tono de voz di un respingo, era la primera vez que me hablaba así…

-Hola Edward…-dije acercándome a él…mientras el trataba de besarme…a lo que yo en un rápido momento gire mi cabeza, para que el contacto frio de sus labios fuera con mi mejilla…

-Que pasa Bella…porque no dejas que te de un beso…-"porque, pues porque no te amo"…esa era una buena razón…

-Estoy cansada Edward eso es todo…tengo sueño…me llevarías a mi casa…-pregunte débilmente…el me dedico una de sus sonrisas en señal de asentimiento…

-Como esta Jacob…-pregunto Edward un poco preocupado…y era lógico él no tenía motivos para odiarlo…

-Pues sigue inconsciente…anoche sufrió un paro cardiaco, pero el doctor pudo revivirlo…

-Y que fue lo que paso…como para que llegara a ese estado…-el solo recordar me mataba…

-El…y…yo…discutimos…porque él me dijo una verdad…dolorosa…y le dije que no era cierto…y ahora…ahora me arrepiento…-y sin mas rompí a llorar como un bebe…

-Bella tranquila, se que Jacob es un buen chavo…y sé que no te puede guardar rencor…

Cuando llegamos a casa Edward se aseguro de que comiera, después de eso, se marcho, dejándome sola…y en verdad estaba sola, mi madre y mis hermanos no estaban y Charlie, el vivía muy independientemente de nosotros…

Estaba sola, y ahora mi niño no me acompañaba…y sin querer, comencé a recordar cada uno de los momentos que habíamos vivido juntos desde que nos conocimos.

La forma en que se presento por primera vez, en su intento por parecer tierno y caballeroso…como me defendió cuando Rosse me insulto…

Cuando me canto nuestra primera canción…cuando me acompaño toda una noche cuidando de Gabriel…cuando me subí a su moto por primera y única vez…

Cuando le conté que había empezado a andar con Christopher…la cara que puso cuando se lo dije.

Todas y cada una de las veces que me pidió perdón por haber cometido, por mas insignificante, que fuese una tontería…

Las veces que trato de quedar bien con mi familia, la fiesta de Alice…nuestro primer beso…nuestro último beso cuando comencé a andar con Edward y el con Mónica.

Dios mío, porque en ese momento no me di cuenta de las cosas, porque me negué esa felicidad…

Ya no había vuelta atrás y…el estaba con Mónica y yo…yo tampoco podía…

Sabía que lo de Edward era un experimento…pero…ahora deseaba olvidarme de todo…todo lo vivido con el…con Jake…porque si alguna vez había existido una posibilidad, esa se había ido desde esa vez cuando le conté que Edward era mi novio…

Dios mío, cuánto daño le he causado, creo que Mónica tiene razón y debo alejarme de él…seguir con mi vida y tratar de ser feliz con Edward…

Pero como decirle adiós cuando el simple hecho de no estar cerca de él me mata, a pesar de que todo el mundo trate de alejarme de él, se y reconozco que le he causado un daño infinito que puede traer consecuencias.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus comentarios, y como ya les he dicho todo es basado en hechos reales, espero y comprendan todo esto. De antemano gracias por los reviews que me dejen.<strong>


	4. Despertar

**Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les agrade la trama, ya que nada es inventado o algo asi, es un hecho real, entonces mentiria si les dijera que _cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._ Bueno espero esten todos (as) bien.**

* * *

><p><strong>Despertar<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

* * *

><p>Esta semana de escuela ha sido la más difícil, no ver a la razón de mí existir, es como ser un zombi.<p>

Si alguien me hubiese dicho que para encontrar a mi verdadero amor necesitaba que ocurriera una tragedia como esta, hubiese preferido seguir creyendo que Edward era el indicado.

No dejaría que mi presencia influyera en Jake, en su vida, si él era feliz con Mónica yo lo aceptaría, aunque eso me matara…

Pero yo había forjado eso, nadie más que yo, pero ahora lo más importante era que Jake despertara, ya llevaba un mes inconsciente, y los doctores ya habían informado de que estaba en coma.

Cuando me entere de esto sentí un fuerte dolor aun más intenso que cuando nos dijeron que había muerto.

El estar lejos de él no ayudaba mucho, si había algo más doloroso que esto, en verdad no lo creía.

Edward me visitaba todos los día, una parte de mi se lo agradecía porque no me dejaba caer, aunque otra aun mas grande sabia que lo estaba lastimando con retenerlo a mi lado.

Pero que decirle…"sabes, me enamore de mi mejor amigo, y me di cuenta de ello, cuando me salvo la vida", claro que nunca le diría algo así de doloroso. Creo que esperaría a que el mismo tomara la decisión de alejarse de mí.

Sé que a nadie le gusta ser el malo del cuento, pero con Jake yo era la mala, lo había sido desde siempre, y eso era algo que no me podría perdonar.

Mónica, para los Black se había convertido en la persona más maravillosa, aunque sé que ellos no me odiaban…se que lo hacían por ella, para que no se sintiera incomoda.

Ellos trataban de evitar, enfrentamientos entre Mónica y yo, y por eso nos turnaban para cuidarlo, a pesar de que yo, quería estar con Jake, todo el tiempo que me fuese posible, aunque claro ella siempre estaba ahí.

Los únicos que lo visitaban sin temor alguno, eran Oliver y Alice, y gracias a ellos yo estaba informada de lo que pasaba, aunque claro, Alice por ser Alice no pudo evitar tener unos cuantos roses con Mónica.

Ya era viernes, y como todos los viernes desde que Jake sufrió el accidente y quedo en coma, yo había estado con él.

Edward ahora se molestaba por el hecho de que casi no nos veíamos, era raro vernos el fin de semana.

Nunca creí que fuese un celoso de marca, incluso hoy decidió acompañarme al hospital, cosa rara en él, y según él era porque le importaba la salud de Jake, aunque esa fuese solo una parte de la razón que el tenia.

Cuando llegue al hospital los Black, estaban en la sala de espera, descansando, Tomhas estaba con ellos, tenía tiempo que no lo veía.

-Hola Señor y Señora Black, hola Tommy…-dije cálidamente, no sé porque tenía un gran presentimiento…

-Hola Bella…-dijeron todos al unisonó…de pronto sentí un pequeño golpecito en mi hombro…

-A, ustedes disculpen…él es Edward, mi novio…-la cara de todos se volvió de roca, sin expresión alguna…me gire a ver a Edward…-Edward ellos son los Black…

-Mucho gusto…-dijo mi amable novio tratando de no sonar alterado, porque el hecho de que los padres de Jake no lo recibieran de buen modo le molesto un poco…

-El gusto es nuestro…-contesto el señor Black fríamente…eso me molesto un poco, pero obvio eran los padres de Jake y debían de saber todo sobre nosotros…

-Podemos pasar a ver a Jake…-dije tratando de romper la tensión…-Edward quiere ver como esta…

-Claro Bella, solo procura que Jake esté tranquilo durante su estadía…-dijo seriamente…

A penas nos alejamos un poco en dirección a la habitación de Jake…Edward rompió el silencio…

-Me quieres decir, a que se refería el papa de Jacob con su comentario…-creo que le mentiría un poco…solo un poco

-Bueno, creo que se refería, al hecho de que, por mi culpa está ahí, y pues más importante por mi culpa "murió" momentáneamente…

-Ellos no te pueden culpar de todo lo que le pase a su adorado hijo…-esto último lo dijo con un deje de repugnancia, por lo que le di un codazo cuando estábamos poniéndonos la bata y el cubrebocas.

Cuando entre a la habitación, pude ver que Jake estaba afeitado, me imagine que Mónica lo había hecho…mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco, cuando me acerque a él.

Edward estaba muy cerca y no podía estar ahí con el amor de mi vida, cuando tenía a mi novio cerca.

Ya eran las seis te la tarde y Edward se tenía que ir, pero pues yo me quedaría a velar el sueño de Jake toda la noche…como cada viernes…

-Edward ahora vuelvo, voy por mi bolso que deje con la señora Black…-mi flamante novio asintió…

No podía dejarlo mucho tiempo solo con Jake, no es que desconfiara de él o algo así, pero pues no podía arriesgarme.

Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando escuche una conversación del otro lado, bueno en realidad solo una voz sonaba del otro lado…

-Sabes Black, no deseo que mueras, nunca le desearía a nadie eso…-porque era que Edward decía eso…-y te tienes que recuperar, porque me repugna que Bella se desviva cuidándote…

Estaba celoso…bueno eso no era difícil de descubrir, desde hace ya un tiempo lo sabía, solo que no se lo diría porque eso serviría para enterrar mas la daga.

-Y sé que cuando te recuperes, entonces yo recuperare a Bella, porque ella se culpa de que estés aquí…ella…ella te tiene lastima…si Black…ella te tiene lastima…-como se le ocurría una estupidez así…

Y como no quería que el siguiera reprochándole a Jake que nuestra relación se estuviese desmoronando decidí entrar de una vez por todas.

-Listo Edward…ya estoy aquí…-el pareció sobresaltarse, pero con un rápido movimiento se puso de pie me dio un tierno beso en la frente…ese punto me recordó tanto a Jake…

Edward se despidió y se alejo de la habitación, cosa que agradecí, necesitaba pasar tiempo con Jake, había perdido toda la tarde por culpa de Edward, tendría que aprovechar la noche.

-Jake, se que te debe molestar el hecho de que Edward estuviese aquí, pero no me podía negar a su petición…-dije como si en verdad estuviésemos conversando…

-Sabes, te extrañe mucho, sé que no te puedo ver porque tu estas con Mónica y yo estoy con Edward, pero aun así te amo, sé que me di cuenta demasiado tarde, y que es muy difícil que tu y yo tengamos un futuro, pero…quiero…prometerte algo.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer en verdad me costaba, no pude contener mis lágrimas, y aun no le contaba lo que haría…

-Jake…te prometo…te prometo…que si reaccionas, me alejare de ti, no sabrás de mi, ni yo de ti…porque nuestro destino no es estar juntos…a pesar de que nos amemos, y no sabes cuánto…pero me alejare de…ti "mi niño"…solo…solo quiero que reacciones…

Era extraño, algo dentro de mí me decía que no me durmiera que velara como todas las noches el sueño de Jake, pero otra pequeña parte me pedía que descansara…

Me dispuse a darle un beso a Jake de buenas noche…antes solo lo había hecho en su frente, pero por una extraña razón esta vez no sería así.

Me acerque lentamente…"solo uno…muy pequeño…y es el ultimo", me dije a mi misma mentalmente…contemple por un momento su rostro…a pesar de aparentar más edad, en este momento era mi niño…tímidamente me acerque a él.

-Por favor Jake…perdóname…-dije antes de estampar mis labios con los suyos, que estaban resecos, pero ese no era un impedimento…

Lo bese, tiernamente descargando en ese pequeño beso, el sentimiento mas grande, y sin importarme nada, y sin esperar respuesta siquiera, supe que era momento de alejarme de sus labios…

Con sumo cuidado, me recosté en la camilla, al lado de mi niño…recosté mi rostro sobre su pecho…y escuche el débil golpeteo de su corazón…ese débil sonido me arrullo como si fuese una nana…hasta que me quede profundamente dormida…

Cuando reaccione del que según seria un pequeño sueño, me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien…sentí una mirada intensa…poco a poco me enderece quedando de espaldas a Jake…

Para despertar me frote mis ojos…y de pronto sentí una cálida mano sobre mi hombro…por inercia me gire…y me encontré con los ojos más hermosos…y sin pensar siquiera en si le haría daño me abalance sobre él para abrazarlo…

Pero el no me correspondió, sino que me alejo de él…y eso me dolió, claro debe de odiarme por haberle quitado parte de su vida…

-Disculpe señorita…pero me puede decir quién es usted…-esto me dejo helada…mi niño no se acordaba de mi…

-Jake…soy yo Bella…tu Bella…soy tu amiga…nos conocimos en la escuela…no lo recuerdas…-pregunte desesperadamente él lo negó completamente…

En ese momento entro el doctor seguido por los padres de Jake…

-Papa, mama…-dijo mi niño al verlos…como era que de ellos si se acordaba y de mi no…

Quería llorar…pero también sabía que tenía que cumplir mi promesa…alejarme de él…aunque me partiera el alma…

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

* * *

><p>Desperté con un poco de dolor de cabeza…y note que alguien estaba sobre mi pecho…tenia agujas pinchadas en mis brazos…<p>

No es una chava guapa, como la de las revistas que había visto, sin embargo me inspiraba una gran paz…y con esa paz me quede dormido…

Cuando desperté, note que la chava seguía dormida…trate de no moverme mucho, pero lo más intrigante para mí era…saber quién era ella…

Nunca la había visto, al menos no que yo supiera, al menos me acordaría…creo que debe de tener mi edad.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando, sentí, un leve movimiento, ella estaba despertando…bueno, no es que fuese incomodo que estuviera ahí, el problema era que no la conocía…

Para despertar se sentó en la orilla de la cama, froto sus ojos…y por instinto puse mi mano sobre su hombro…por inercia giro…y me encontré con los ojos más hermosos…que nunca había visto…de pronto se abalanzo sobre mí y me abrazo…

Pero no le correspondí, sino que la aleje de mi…y cuando la mire a los ojos, no supe comprender lo que vi, en su mirada había tristeza, confusión, y no sé que otro sentimiento…

-Disculpe señorita…pero me puede decir quién es usted…-esto la tomo por sorpresa, parecía que comenzaría a llorar de un momento a otro…

-Jake…soy yo Bella…tu Bella…soy tu amiga…nos conocimos en la escuela…no lo recuerdas…-pregunto desesperadamente, yo solo negué completamente…

En ese momento entro el doctor seguido por mis padres…

-Papa, mama…-dije alegremente al verlos…Bella, que así me había dicho que se llamaba, estaba tratando de contener sus lágrimas, y a mí nunca me ha gustado ver a alguien llorar…aunque no la conociera.

-Mi niño…mi hijo…-decía mi madre entre sollozos…besos y abrazos…

-Bienvenido de nuevo hijo…-dijo mi padre alegremente...mientras el doctor se acercaba a revisarme…

Lejos, a punto de salir de la habitación se encontraba ella, creo que en verdad le dolió mi rechazo, pero en verdad no la recuerdo, no sé quien es…

Sé que se llama Bella, pero, que hace aquí conmigo, quiero decir, dice que somos amigos, pero porque no la recuerdo…

El doctor me ha dicho que mañana me harán unas tomografías para saber que tan dañado esta mi cerebro, porque según el tengo amnesia parcial, pero, eso es ilógico, me acuerdo de todo y de todos…

Bueno de casi todo, porque no recuerdo porque o como llegue aquí y ahí partes de mi vida que están borrosas.

Aunque algo si se, tengo novia, y es la chava más hermosa de toda la escuela, eso es algo que no puedo olvidar…

Mónica, mi novia, aun era raro decirlo, porque, había sido mi amiga, la mejor, para ser exactos, aun recuerdo cómo fue que se lo pedí, y después de eso hay una parte borrosa en esa fecha…

Creo que el doctor tiene razón y tengo lagunas mentales, porque de un recuerdo paso a otro, pero que en verdad fueron en diferentes fechas…pero que hay en esos faltantes…

Y porque mi corazón dio un vuelco enorme cuando ella me dijo su nombre…aunque es difícil haberse dado cuenta, pero algo paso…y no sé que es de ella…de donde es, no sé nada, absolutamente nada.

-Jake despertaste…-escuche una voz hermosa proveniente del lumbral de la puerta…y corrió a abrazarme…y como rechazar a mi razón de ser…

-Sí, lo hice, lo hice por ti, y claro por mi familia…te extrañe tanto…-dije dando un tierno beso en sus labios, en verdad no se cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero en verdad la extrañaba, como si hubiese pasado siglos sin verla…

-Te amo Jake…y no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste en estos tres meses…-ahora ya se cuanto tiempo estuve dormido…

-Y yo a ti, eres y serás mi razón de vivir…te amo Mónica…- y la volví a besar, pero en ese beso se encontraban muchos sentimientos…

Y por unos instantes me desconecte del mundo, solo existía ella, nadie más, era como si en verdad estuviese en otro lugar, y solo ella me mantuviera cuerdo…

Han pasado tantas cosas desde que desperté, y la más importante no logro sacarme a Bella de mi cabeza, no sé porque, no la recuerdo, a ella no, en cambio a todas las personas con las que ella coincide si, conozco a su hermana, al ex de su hermana, que es mi mejor amigo.

Incluso reconocí a Edward Cullen su novio. Pero porque, porque a ella no la recuerdo.

Según las tomografías que me practicaron la amnesia es más grave de lo normal. Pero el problema es que el doctor sabe que recuerdo todo…solo me falta recordar las partes donde se supone he convivido con Bella.

Esa chava en verdad me ha trastornado por el hecho de que es un enigma en mi vida…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui un capitulo mas, ya saben sus reviews son siempre bien recibidos, espero que me dejen muchos para que me anime a seguir publicando la historia. De antemano gracias. ¡Mil gracias!<strong>


	5. Bells

**Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero en verdad que entienda la trama, ya que todo son cosas que pasan en la vida real, no hay nada producto de mi imaginacion...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bells<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

* * *

><p>Para mi recuperación tuve la necesidad de tomarme unas muy largas vacaciones, más largas que lo que yo hubiese querido, pero bueno. Todo era por mi salud, o eso decían los doctores y yo tenía que obedecer.<p>

Desafortunadamente perdí el semestre así que no me podre graduar con Mónica y los demás, y pues tendré que retomar mis estudios el próximo año.

Mónica se había portado muy bien conmigo, y me había ayudado incluso a convencer a algunos profesores para que pasara yo el semestre.

La verdad es que a pesar de eso no encontraba conveniente lo que hacía porque muchos creerían que era injusto para ellos y la verdad quería pasar por mis propios meritos.

Hoy era el día de la toma de protesta de Mónica, en ACP así que tenía que estar con ella en este día tan importante.

Ella me dijo que no era algo formal, y que después del evento iríamos a celebrar, bueno celebraríamos su triunfo, y eso era bueno para mí.

Trate de que mi atuendo no fuera muy formal, Mónica tenía que estar a las once en la escuela, así que fui por ella a las diez…

El señor Kent no pudo acompañar a Mónica, por lo que solo la acompaño Ivonne y su mama.

-Te vez hermosa…-dije dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Y tú no te quedas atrás…sabes que te vez guapísimo con todo lo que te pongas…-no pude evitar reírme…

-Gracias por el cumplido…pero…me sonrojas…-y ahora ella fue la que rio…

Después de eso nos pusimos en marcha a Port Ángeles, llegamos once veinte.

Cuando llegamos ahí estaban todos mis compañeros…o debería decir ex compañeros, por un lado estaban los que habían hecho ya la toma de protesta y los que posiblemente la harían en agosto, claro, aun faltaría un mes para eso.

De los compañeros de Mónica ya habían llegado varios, así que nos dirigimos hacia ellos…

-Hola hermano…que gusto verte tan recuperado…-me saludo Oscar…

-Si yo también me alegro de compartir con ustedes este día…-y me puse a platicar con cada uno de ellos…

De repente al alzar la vista me encontré con ella…con Bella…pero ¿Por qué llevaba puesto el uniforme?... ¿Por qué no vestía de gala como los demás?...acaso… ¿Reprobaría?

Tan inerte estaba en mis pensamientos que no escuche cuando dijeron que ya era turno de que el grupo de Mónica pasara…

No sé por qué ver a Bella me dejo tan desconcertado, no me podía centrar en lo que estaba pasando…

Monica…se suponia que debia concentrarme en ella, en lo que este dia significaba para ella…pero… ¿Por qué no lo hacia?

Ya todo estaba listo, pero a los directivos se les ocurrio modificar el programa.

No hicieron mas de decir que podiamos salir cuando yo ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta…

Cuando sali para mi suerte me encontre con el prefecto Pablo…

-Disculpe, de casualidad sabe donde puedo encontrar a Bella…-dije amablemente…

-Hola señor Black…la señorita Swan esta arriba en la oficina del jefe de proyecto…-dijo el prefecto.

-Gracias fue un placer volver a verlo…-y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, me dirigi rapidamente a las escaleras, gire a la derecha y me apresure a llegar a la ultima puerta…

Y ahí estaba…sumergida en una computadora…yo la miraba detenidamente desde el otro lado de la ventana, no me habia atrevido a entrar…

Pero me arme de valor…estaba apunto de entrar cuando se giro hacia mi, me vio , parecia que habia visto a un fantasma porque se puso blanca, mas o menos como del color de la hoja que sostenia en sus manos…

-Jake…-dijo en un susurro apenas audible…

-Hola Bella…-ella no respondio a mi saludo…pero..pude notar que estaba nerviosa…

-Que haces aquí…-pregunto debilmente…

-Pues…vine a acompañar a…-no pude terminar de explicarme…

-Si claro, a tu novia…-dijo con una tristeza notable en su voz…

-Bella y tu porque no vistes de gala, y estas aquí en lugar de estar celebrando tu toma de protesta como todos los demas…-pregunte intrigado

-No hoy no es mi dia de toma de protesta…-dijo despues de una carcajada…

-Pero porque…Bella…acaso tu reprobaste…-pregunte sobresaltado…exajerando mas de lo presiso.

-No claro que no…yo apenas termine el cuarto semestre…-dijo ella orgullosamente…

-Pero, ¿como?...que no somos de la misma edad…-ahora si que no entendia nada…

-Si la tenemos…pero tu eres de agosto y yo de octubre…

-Ahora si ya entendi…eso quiere decir que seremos compañeros en el ultimo semestre…-eso la tomo por sorpresa porque se quedo mucho rato pensativa…

-Dije algo malo…-pregunte debilmente…por miedo a la respuesta…

-No claro que no…es solo…que estaba pensando en…Edward…-apenas escuche su nombre me hirvio la sangre…

-Bueno…me voy…Mónica me debe de estar buscando…espero que esto se acabe pronto…-dije, pero antes de salir me acerque a Bella, la estreche en mis brazos y le di un beso en su frente, ella se estremecio ante mi contacto…

-Adios Jake…-dijo contra mi pecho y yo lentamente me aleje de ella, este adios me dolio, pero espero que no sea un adios…

Iba saliendo de la oficina cuando me tope con Mónica que iba acompañada de Jessica.

-Vamos Jake…ahora si esta por empezar…-dijo ella tomandome de la mano…-que hacias aquí…-pregunto mi novia…

-Platicando…con…una vieja amiga…-no pude evitar voltear hacia atrás y me encontre con Bella…pero lloraba…mi Bella lloraba…pero…¿Por qué?

Dije mi Bella, debi haber dicho solo Bella, que raro que yo dijera eso…pero bueno…todos decian que eramos los mejores amigos…pero…¿Por qué dije mi Bella?...

No me di cuenta que ya habiamos llegado al auditorio, y ahora si iniciarian los alumnos con mension honorifica.

-Le pedimos de favor que pasen al frente la señorita Mónica Kent Glezz y la señorita Jessica Cooper Rivers…-y todos los presentes aplaudimos con gusto…

Despues pasaron los demas compañeros, claro solo los que aprobaron el semestre…

Cuando termino todo eso, empezo la sesion de fotos, la verdad yo seguia consternado, por el hecho de que Bella se habia quedado llorando…

Pero Mónica no me soltaba queria que yo apareciera en cada una de las fotos que ella se tomaria…pero una vez terminada la sesion fotografica me aleje para buscar a Bella.

La encontre en el mismo lugar donde la habia dejado, pero no estaba sola, asi que di media vuelta y regrese tras mis pasos…

Me aleje lentamente del lugar, despues de eso me volvi a encontrar con Mónica, quien me dijo que estaba todo listo que ya nos podiamos ir, asi que nos dirigimos al restaurant…

Despues de la comida me ofreci a llevar a las Kent a su casa, asi que cuando regrese a la mia eran exactamente las cinco y media…mis padres no estaban y la casa se sentia tan vacia sin ellos…

No sé porque tuve la necesidad de tomar mi moto y salir a dar una vuelta…pero no sé porque el camino me condujo a una casa que recordaba bien era de la familia Swan y por obvias razones ahí vivía mi enigma…

Cuando llegue allí estaba ella, Bella, sentada en los escalones que estaban en la entrada de su casa…pero la Bella que me encontré tenía los ojos hinchados, por el hecho de haber estado llorando.

Ella parecía no haber notado mi presencia, a pesar del ruido que producía mi moto, la estacione a un lado de la casa y camine a donde Bella se encontraba…

-Bella…-dije en un débil susurro…ella se giro hacia mí, me miro directamente a los ojos como tratando de descifrarlos…y como si mentalmente me lo hubiese pedido la abrace…un abrazo diferente al que había dado en mucho tiempo…

-Tranquila Bells…tranquila…-dije apretándola más contra mi pecho…y no sé porque en este momento tan crucial tuvo que nacer un nuevo apodo…

Cuando note que ya solo sollozaba, la aleje un poco de mi para volver a mirarla a los ojos…coloque ambas manos en su rostro…y con delicadeza limpie las ultimas lagrimas que mojaban sus mejillas…

-Bells…no soporto verte así…que fue lo que paso…-pregunte preocupado…no sé si por el hecho de que no me gusta que la gente sufra…

-Edward…-fue lo único que salió de su boca, pero yo me descontrole apenas salió eso de su boca…

-Que fue lo que te hizo ese imbécil…-exigí una respuesta…-que te hizo Bella dímelo…

-Alice…Alice…ella…-dijo volviendo a sollozar más fuerte…

-Alice que…Bella por el amor de dios dime que paso…-mi autocontrol se me estaba yendo de las manos.

-Ella lo vio con otra…-en seguida me puse de pie y comencé a caminar de un lado para otro…tratando de tranquilizarme…

-Ya veo, pero creo que deberías hablar con el…-dije seriamente y tratando de ayudarla.

-Es que…el no me ha venido a ver…dice que tiene mucho trabajo y pasa esto…Alice lo vio con una de sus ex -no me lo podía creer

-Creo que deben platicarlo antes de que tomes una decisión apresurada y sé que tu mejor que nadie sabrás que hacer…

-Gracias por escuchar Jake…-al menos sonrió un poco

-No tienes por qué darlas somos amigos, y eso hacen o ¿no?

-Si eso hacen…pero bueno…creo que no hare nada hasta hablar directamente con el…

-Me disculpas…-dije señalando mi teléfono…

-Si claro…yo iré por un poco de agua de limón que preparo Alice…-dicho esto entro a su casa…y entonces cuando se perdió en el interior conteste el teléfono…

-Hola Princesa…-era mi novia…no se que quería pero bueno…

-Jake…donde estas…llame a tu casa y me dijeron que habías salido…o algo así…-dijo un poco alterada.

-Salí un momento a tomar un poco de aire…eso es todo….y como están las cosas por allá…todo bien

-Si todo está bien…es solo que…te note muy raro hoy…y no se quería preguntarte si te encuentras bien…

-Bueno, estoy preocupado…mi mama no me ha llamado…desde…que se recupero y mis abuelos se la llevaron a Madrid…

-Sabes que aquí estoy para lo que necesites…te amo…y haría lo que fuera porque estuvieras bien…bueno tengo que colgar…te amo…

-Cuídate y descansa…te quiero…-y antes que me contestara algo mas…colgué…y en ese momento apareció Bella con una jarra de agua y unos vasos…

-Quieres un poco de agua…-pregunto Bella, mientras servía un vaso…

-Por supuesto…-le conteste, mientras subía los escalones para llegar a donde ella estaba…

Nuevamente nos sentamos en las escaleras…mirando al cielo, mientras tomábamos sorbos de agua…y el cielo estaba dejando ver las primeras estrellas de la noche…

-Sabes Bells…-dije para romper la tensión que se había formado…

-¿Como me llamaste?...-pregunto sorprendida, y yo puse cara de debí preguntar antes.

-Te llame Bells…es que no recuerdo si te decía Bella o de alguna manera diferente…-pregunte dando otro sorbo al vaso con agua…

-Pues me decías Bella…o bueno…también me decías- se cayó de pronto-…tu me puedes decir como gustes…somos amigos o ¿no?-dijo ella, pero porque no me dijo como le decía aparte de Bella.

-Tienes razón…somos amigos…-no sé porque pero algo en mi no quería que fuéramos solo amigos…mi mente ideaba mucho últimamente.

-Y que es eso que según tu se…-pregunto volviendo al tema principal…

-Pues…es que…creo que…terminare mi noviazgo con Mónica…-creo que eso no lo vio venir y que la noticia le impacto mucho porque se comenzó a ahogar con el agua que acababa de ingerir…

-Bells…estas bien…puedo llevarte a un doctor…-dije preocupado por ella…

-No Jake…estoy bien eso solo…que creo que escuche mal…verdad…-ella pareció rogar porque le dijera que si…

-Si Bells es verdad...creo que es lo más conveniente…por el bien de ambos…

-Pero Jake…porque vas a hacer algo así…piensa en Mónica…

-Bells…Mónica gano una beca…en la mejor universidad de South Point y nunca he sido amante de las relaciones a larga distancia…pienso que lo nuestro no funcionaria…

-Creo que lo entiendo…pero Jake…piensa bien en si en verdad es lo mejor…como tú lo dijiste por el bien de ambos…

-Pues…yo lo tengo decidido…aunque claro…espero que ambos actuemos con madurez y pues se que a ella le va a costar más que a mi…

-Si…las mujeres somos más sensibles…sino mírame a mí…-dijo señalándose…

-Pero lo tuyo es muy diferente…aquí no hay infidelidades…bueno…tal vez si…-dije lo ultimo casi en un susurro pero ella lo escucho…

-Explícame eso Jacob Black…-exigió Bella…a lo que no supe que contestar…

-Es un decir…porque mira yo vivo en La Push ella vive en Pillar Pt. Y pues son muchos kilómetros de diferencia…-dije tratando de tranquilizarla…

-En verdad que no cambias Jake…eres el mismo idiota de siempre…-y después de eso se rio…

-Que ya nos llevamos así…pero en fin…mira la hora, es tarde y mis padres se preguntaran donde estoy…

-Tienes razón…maneja con cuidado si…-dijo ella quitándome el vaso de la mano…

-Si claro como si me quisiera robar tu vaso…-después de ello ambos reímos…creo que tenía tiempo que no reía así…

-No lo hice por eso…-dijo ella seriamente…-por cierto Jake…sobre lo que paso…no se lo digas a nadie…si…-dijo suplicante…

-Claro Bells no te preocupes…pero tú también…no le digas a nadie lo que te dije…al menos no…hasta que sea casi un hecho…

-Claro Jake…no te preocupes...-me acerque a ella para darle un pequeño beso en la frente…y ella sin poder evitarlo templo un poco ante mi contacto…

-Buenas noches Bells…-dije encaminándome hacia la moto…

-Buenas noches Jake…y anda vete ya…que no quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa…otra vez…-no entendí a que se refería…e iba a preguntar cuando ella me silencio…

-Olvídalo…digo cosas sin pensarlo…-pero su respuesta para nada me tranquilizo…-descansa…

-Tú también…te quiero...-y me aleje del lugar con una sonrisa en mi rostro…pero con un odio creciendo en mi interior…

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad es que les agradezco sus reviews me alegra que la historia les guste, para mi es un honor compartirla. Y espero que le entiendan, porque se que deberia haber publicado todo desde el principio pero bueno. Gracias por sus reviews y espero llegar a los cincuenta al finalizar la historia...jejeje. Se vale soñar. Un beso a todas y un abrazo<strong>


	6. Reconsiderar

**Este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic, se que es algo inesperado, pero bueno, he aqui que este es el final.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reconsiderar<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

Ya es media noche y aun no logro conciliar el sueño, aun no logro entender como alguien puede serle infiel a la persona más magnifica que he conocido…bueno…no recuerdo todo lo que viví con ella, pero por lo que paso esta tarde se que es una buena persona…

Y no sé porque…pero algo cambio…ya la veo como una desconocida…la veo diferente…siento algo hacia ella que…no lo sé…no es nada comparado a lo que siento por Mónica…esto que estoy sintiendo es más grande…

Pero no logro entender que fue lo que paso…como es que de un momento a otro mis sentimientos cambiaron…

Debo de descansar mañana tenemos ensayo con la banda…tengo que ir por Bells, Ben y Mónica para ir a la casa de Oscar…ya que tocaremos en la clausura oficial el mes que viene…

Si, ahora Mónica forma parte de la banda era una de las vocalistas, junto con Érica y Bella.

No pude negarme a su petición tiene un voz muy hermosa, igual que la de Bella y que decir la de Érica…y sobre todo necesitábamos una nueva voz para algunas de las nuevas canciones…

Sé que tal vez el querer terminar con Mónica se deba a que puedo tener una posibilidad con Bella pero…porque…porque quiero una posibilidad con Bella.

Los días siguientes a esta noche ha sido igual, no puede conciliar el sueño, algo que no sé que es me tiene inquieto como si algo fuese a pasar…y no sé que es…en verdad no lo sé…

-Hola Bells…como has estado…-salude mientras ella se sentaba en la entrada de su casa…

-Hola Jake, que te trae por aquí…-acaso no era obvio quería saber cómo estaba…nada mas eso.

-Pues como hoy me toco descansar, decidí que tal vez quisieras ver una película conmigo…

-Jake…no lo sé…no crees que tu novia se pueda enojar…-no sé porque lo pregunto ya que Mónica es para nada celosa y menos con Bella…

-No te preocupes, ella estará bien…-pareció dudarlo un poco…-y entonces que aceptas…

-Está bien pero…pues…me esperas a que me arregle…-hizo una mueca…-pasa para que no estés aquí en el frio…sirve que esperamos a que mi mama llegue para que ella cuide a los bebes…

-Claro…donde están ellos por cierto…-dije entrando a la pequeña sala…y me encontré con ellos apenas me vieron saltaron hacia mi…nunca creí que me recibirían así…

-Los entretienes en lo que me arreglo…-yo asentí con la cabeza mientras ella se perdía por el pasillo hasta la escalera que llevaba a su habitación…

Estábamos los tres mirando televisión cuando la puerta principal se abrió…y los pequeños empezaron a dar saltos en el sofá.

-Hola mis niños…-saludo la señora Swan…-¡oh!…hola Jake cuanto tiempo sin verte por aquí…

-Hola señora…-salude una vez que estaba de pie…-es un gusto verla de nuevo…-me miro con cara de que haces aquí…-señora le quería pedir permiso para salir con Bella…

-Pues si ella está de acuerdo no me puedo negar…además seria de gran ayuda debido a su situación ha estado algo deprimida…-ya no termino de hablar porque en ese momento apareció Bella…

-Hola mama…-dijo ella cuando dejo atrás el último escalón…-Alice fue al ensayo…y yo…me imagino que Jake ya te lo dijo…

-Si hija…y me parece una buena idea…-Bella tomo su chamarra y mientras me dirigía a la puerta…-con cuidado…

-Hasta luego señora Swan…

Estaba abriendo la puerta para que Bella saliera…cuando me encontré con la persona que en verdad no quería ver en ese momento…

-Buenas tardes…-la voz de Edward me descontrolo…tenia tanto tiempo sin verlo que no me la podía creer…

-Hola Edward…-salude fríamente, Bella estaba congelada, no se esperaba que el llegara de sorpresa…

-Que haces aquí Edward…-pregunto Bella desafiante…

-Bella…podemos hablar…-pregunto él con cuidado

-Creo que no es el momento…voy de salida y Jake no creo que me espere mucho tiempo…-pude notar como el frunció el ceño…

-No Bella…no te preocupes lo dejamos para después…esto…yo…solo me despediré de tu mama y de los bebes…ustedes deben de arreglar sus problemas…

-En serio Jake…todo…está bien…no hay problema en verdad…

-No Bella…en verdad…así aprovechare para estar solo un momento…debo de pensar muchas cosas…

Entre y me despedí de su mama, y de los bebes…me aleje y no pude evitar pensar en que podría existir una reconciliación entre ellos…y si lo es…entonces debo de reconsiderar el hecho de terminar con Mónica…creo que esperare a ver que pasara entre esos dos y dependiendo de ello…me decidiré…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya agradado la historia hasta el momento, hay mas, pero debo tomar tiempo antes de seguir, espero y despues me sigan leyendo, Gracias por sus reviews...<strong>


End file.
